User blog:Viper 121/Viper, the RP Character!
Well, since all the cool kids are doing it, I figured I'd chip in with my own RP character. I oughta warn ya now that he has chosen Ilias as his waifu. But I worked my ass off to make him into something more than just a cookie-cutter bigotted zealot that she loves to attract. I also tried to give him his own unique skills. Here's hoping I didn't make 'em too unbalanced after all the fuss I made about having balanced characters. So go ahead and give it a look! Don't be shy, now! Name: Viper Age: 29 Date of Birth: 8/29 Race: Human Class: Gunslinger Max HP: 800 Energy: Holy Weapons: '''Venom: A firearm that was presented to Viper as soon as he became sheriff of a small mining town. Rumor has it that it was originally a prototype weapon designd from within Ilias Kreuz up until it was stolen by the previous sheriff. '''Biography: History: Viper started off as a two-bit street punk on the backstreets of Gold Port. He made his living mugging anyone unlucky enough to run into him in his alleys. Every gold piece he ‘made’ went towards feeding his addiction to White Claudia, an extremely potent and addictive narcotic. He quickly became so hooked on Claudia, that the only time he wasn’t high as a soaring harpy was when he was passed out. After going on an all-night Claudia bender one night, Viper awoke lying in a dirty gutter, covered in bruises, his rags tattered and ripped, and had no recollection how he got there. Thankfully, a travelling priestess took him into Ilias’s temple, patched him up, cleaned him up and gave him a warm meal. She tried to open Viper’s eyes to the grace of Ilias, but Viper blew her off and went on his way. Just as he was about to pump more Claudia into his veins, he flashed back to his trip in the gutter and realized that if he used one more time, he’d die. Swearing off Claudia, Viper immersed himself in Ilias's scripture, hoping to find the strength to kick his addiction. But the real test of faith came the night of his withdrawal. Alone in a cold, damp, rainy alley, he found himself unable to move, in excruciating pain, and tantalizing close to a vial of Claudia he thought he threw out. With no one else to turn to, Viper desperately prayed to Ilias, promising that if she saved him, he would never leave her side. No sooner did he say those words, did he drift off into a peaceful sleep. As soon as he came to, his mind felt crystal clear, and his body felt as though it were years younger. Tracking down the priestess, Viper apologized for blowing her off the first time they met. She simply waved it off, and instead, offered to help him make a fresh start. She led Viper down south to Fyrestone, a small mining town between Sabasa and Grangold, where he got a job as the new sheriff. Since arriving, he's kept the town safe from both human bandits and vicious desert monsters out to eat or suck men dry. Personality Viper is a follower of Ilias minus the zealotry and prejudice. Overcoming his addiction gave Viper a newfound love of life, optimism, confidence, and a happy, down-to-earth attitude towards everyone around him. His cool, casual, friendly demeanor doesn't lend itself to the close-minded xenophobia commonly seen in Ilias's followers. If not for his deep admiration of Ilias, he wouldn't have any reason to follow her teachings. To him, Ilias is many things. A teacher, a protector, a mother (closest to one he's ever had), friend, and the most troubled soul he's ever known. Nothing can shake Viper's staunch belief that Ilias is at her core, a sad, lonely girl hungry for companionship. The way he interprets her commandments and her hatred of monsters has him convinced that they're merely symptoms of a bitter loneliness spanning the dawn of creation. And if one person would stand by her for all eternity, it would change the face of everything. For that reason, Viper adheres to her commandments tenaciously. But he doesn't stop there. He doesn't just pray to her, he talks to her as though she's right beside him in person, even having conversations at length. He'll even go so far as to leave her presents on her birthday or make her dinner. His dream is to come in with dinner one night, and find Ilias at the table waiting for him. Since Viper's faith in Ilias is more on a personal than religious level, he's not one for cramming her religion down anyone's throat. Nor does he bear any grudge against monsters, as long as they don't come between him and Ilias or try to kill anyone. He doesn't consider it his business whether or not people abide by her commandments. As far as he's concerned, as long as he's obeying them, then Ilias will still have some company, and the world will keep on spinning. Strengths and Weaknesses His weapon makes him a scrappy fighter both at long and close range. Not many of his enemies are familiar with his kind of fighting and are unprepared when they go up against him. Monsters in particular are caught off guard when they see him shoot his way out of binds or only getting mildly irritated from one-hit finishers. His coolheadedness lets him handle any situation with ease, while his dedication to Ilias makes him a doggedly persistent fighter. While Viper's no wimp, hand-to-hand combat is not his forte. And his weapon only works so long as he's got the ammo for it. Thankfully, it's hard to get near him without getting turned into Swiss cheese first. And Viper never goes out into the wild without stocking up on ammo first. Even though he tries to be more reasonable than the average Iliad, his faith in Ilias makes it hard for some to trust him, especially monsters. He's well aware of this and always tries to make peace if he gets off on the wrong foot. For that reason, he never introduces himself as an Iliad. Still, even though his faith in Ilias hasn't reached to the point of mindless fanaticism, his faith in her can reach the point of bullheadedness if he's pushed too far. There's no telling how he'll take the news that Ilias intends to recreate the world... Skills: Passive * Restraint: One of the things a recovered addict is most proud of being able to resist temptation. Viper's hellish night of withdrawal, combined with a faith in Ilias unlike any other have made Viper an exceptionally tough nut to crack. Even the most intoxicating pleasure attacks don't bring him to his knees as nearly quickly as they would anyone else. Unless they're courtesy of.... *Mirrored Shades: Viper's shades aren't just there to make himself look hip. Any gaze attack sent his way will reflect harmlessly off of him. *Attack from Prone: Viper can shoot his gun even if he's bound. If anything, it counts as a critical since his target's in point blank range and then some. Active: * Shoot from hip: Fires several shots in succession. It doesn't pack the punch vaporizing rebellion sword does. Isn't even always as accurate, either. But it gives him 2 skill points when he needs them most. The more he uses it in one fight, the more SP it gives back to him. * Deadly Aim: Instead of just filling his enemies with bullets, Viper can aim at key points at his enemies' body and cripple them one shot at a time. '' 'Hand/Tail:'' Does half damage, but makes them drop whatever they're holding. For monsters, it makes their handjobs or any other skill they use their hands for (including binds) less effective. Shooting a monster in the tail has the same effect (1 SP) Chest: Does 3x damage. For monsters, it makes titfucks less effective. (2 SP) Leg: '' Knocks target prone. For monsters, it also makes footjobs and intercrurals less effective. Not quite as effective on mermaids, lamias, plants, or anything with more than two legs (3 SP) ''Headshot: Dazes target for one round and does 10X damage. For monsters, it makes blowjobs less effective (4 SP). Wings: If they're flying, it knocks them out of the sky. Wing-based skills become less effective (2 SP) *Vore-B-Gone: What Viper calls sticks of dynamite he borrows from the local mines. Any monster trying to make a meal out of him will always find out why it doesn't always pay to have a gaping, six foot mouth in front of them. *Flare: While not a coward, Viper isn't stupid or suicidal either. If he's ever in a jam, he can drop blinding flares that kick off a loud bang, giving him enough time to get out of dodge. *Cocktails: Bottles filled with oil or booze over forty proof. If Viper can't shoot it to death, he can always use these to burn it to ashes. *Venom holds six shots at a time. After the sixth shot, Viper must stop and reload. ''Spirits:''' Viper had his flask blessed by the friendly priestess who set him on the path to Ilias. Every time he takes a swig from his flask, it can have one of the following effects he chooses. He can take 12 gulps from it before it empties out. It doesn't really matter what he's drinking. As long as it's something palatable, it works either way. * Restore 25%, 50%, or 100% of his stamina (1 gulp, 3 gulps and 6 gulps respectively). * Survive an attack that would otherwise fell him (works only once every few minutes). If he's bound when this happens, he immediately escapes the bind. (1 gulp, 2 SP). * Double the number of skill points he gets back from shooting from the hip for a few seconds (1 gulp, 2 SP). * Ignore gas based attacks (1 gulp, 1 SP) * Doubles his firing speed for a few seconds (1 gulp, 4 SP) ''Other *Guitar: On his downtime, Viper will kick back and strum a few notes on his guitar. He's loves playing a tune or two for Ilias. *Explosives: Viper has some knowhow on how to cook up stuff that goes bang. Oddly, he doesn't like to talk about where he learned this from. Category:Blog posts